


Sherlock One Shots (mostly angst) [currently on pause]

by WriterRats



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Jim Moriarty, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Out of Character, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterRats/pseuds/WriterRats
Summary: I found a list of 50 angsty prompts and decide to write Sherlock fanfiction.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 22





	1. Introduction

Ok so, this is just an explanation. I have a prompt list and each day I'm going to post a Sherlock fanfic based on one of them. It's my 2nd time posting a fanfic online, so criticism is appreciated! You can make requests for ships! And um, all of them are angst. Also I'm the CEO of out of character fanfiction and this is proof 😂😂😂


	2. 1. And that makes it okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock returns from the dead and John has a lot of feelings to let out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major spoilers ahead!

John was ordering a cab when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't bother even looking up from his phone. He couldn't bother with much of anything after the fall.

  
"Excuse me, do I know you?"

  
"Forgot me so quickly?"

  
A familiar cold and snarky voice spoke next to him.

  
"What in the- Sherlock!? I- I thought that you-"

  
"Were dead? Yes, that was the point."

  
The blond's voice trembled with anger or sadness, maybe even both.

  
"Why in the bloody hell did you do that!? Do you know what you put me through??"

  
Sherlock flinched at the sudden outburst.

  
"I'm sorry John, but you have to understand me."

  
That statement seemed to further anger the ex-soldier.

  
"Two years. You were "dead" for two years! I MOURNED YOU for TWO years! And you....you think you have the right to just.... just walk into my bloody life again!?"

  
John was now crying and Sherlock was genuinely taken aback.

  
"John I needed to do it to protect you!"

  
"And that makes it okay!?!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short sorry about that 😅 Constructive criticism appreciated!


	3. 2. Are you afraid to die?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eurus captures John, Sherlock and Mycroft and tries to make Sherlock kill one of them. Mycroft decides it'll be him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major spoilers ahead!

The screen lit up. "Sherlock, do you still have the gun? Good. You're going to have to pick, either Dr.Watson or Mycroft. Family? Or friends. Whichever one you choose stays alive, and you have to shoot the other. Good luck."

Sherlock looked first at John then at his brother. Eurus, his sister was making him choose and he didn't know who to pick. He didn't want to pick.

"Brother mine, I don't see why do you even need to think about this? Clearly, shoot Dr.Watson."

Mycroft spoke up coldly, nonchalantly. The doctor looked alarmed by the bold statement.

"Put this stupid little man out of his misery. Shoot him."

For a moment Sherlock looked shocked at the straight forwardness coming from his older brother.

"Look at him, what is he? Nothing more than a distraction, a little scrap of ordinariness for you to impress,"

John was tearing up now.

"To dazzle with your cleverness. You'll find another."

Mycroft didn't show a hint of emotion the entire time he spoke.

"Stop Mycroft, just, stop."

The consulting detective muttered, clearly upset, confusing John even more.

"Don't you see what he's doing? He's being kind, he said those things so that it'd make it easier for me to shoot him."

And with that the ex soldier was officially starting to cry. Neverthess Sherlock raised his gun towards Mycroft, painfully slowly.

"What do you suggest?"

His older brother was shocked, he didn't expect this to actually happen.

"I suppose there is a heart inside of me, I don't think it's much of a target but let's go for it."

John just stood there, it should have never come to this, if he had only told him to watch the tape earlier-

"No flowers, my request."

John had something bugging him and he had to get it out of his system.

"Are you afraid?"

"What?"

"Are you afraid to die?"

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bit longer! Constructive criticism appreciated!


	4. 3. What would you do if I didn't come back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major spoilers!  
> After the fall Sherlock wants to go back to 221B and see John again but Mycroft breaks him the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major spoilers ahead!

"How do we know that was all of Jim's community!? If I reveal myself to John and we didn't get rid of all of them I'd be putting both of us in danger!"

Sherlock was yelling. He always did that, he didn't seem to care how it affected others around him, how his harsh words hurt others, friends and family, and yet, Mycroft believed it was his fault that he let him under his skin. After all caring is not an advantage.

"You and I both know that was all there was to his net brother mine, you're just afraid."

"Oh please, what would I be afraid of?"

Sherlock scoffed. Did Mycroft really think he was afraid of something? Well he was wrong. He always was.

"Yes Sherlock, afraid. Afraid that your little soldier friend is going to hate you, to be mad at you, that he's not going to let you back into his life."

The eldest sibling was facing the window looking out on the busy London streets.

"Even if I was afraid that wouldn't be true! John always believed in me, tell me why would he stop now!?"

Sherlock was incredibly angry. Why did his brother think that everyone was unloyal like he was.

"But fine. I'll indulge you. I'm going to 221b."

Mycroft softly chuckled at that. 221b? Had he not heard?

".....what.is.it."

His younger brother spat, venom lacing his words.

"221b? You mustn't think that he still lives there. He moved out with his fiance."

Sherlock stumbled, tears welling up in his eyes. Did John really stop believing in him?

"But....why?"

Mycroft sighed, he pitied Sherlock, he really did.

"He waited for 2 years. When you didn't come back the man simply moved on."

That was the final drop. Tears started running down the consulting detective's face.

"Mycroft, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, brother mine."

"What would YOU do if I didn't come back?"

"Does it matter?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, still short lol. Constructive criticism appreciated!


	5. 4. Do you know what it's like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft thinks Sherlock hates him, Greg disagrees.

Mycroft and Greg just came back home after an exhausting day, and as Mycroft put their coats away Greg decided to bring up the topic that they were arguing about earlier again. 

"I mean come on, it's not like he actually hates you-"

"Greg, how many times do I have to tell you? He does."

Mycroft was annoyed and he let some of it seep into his voice. It made Greg stop for a little bit. He was trying to help, but was he just doing the opposite?

"It doesn't bother me."

Now it was Greg's turn to be annoyed. The older Holmes brother was clearly lying and he wasn't going to let him hide away his emotions.

"He doesn't hate you! But you think he does, and it's clearly making you upset!"

The government official scoffed.

"Of course he does. Why wouldn't he? And I am NOT upset."

"Even if he did, you know he hates everyone? Don't take it too personal-"

He slammed his phone down scaring Lestrade in the process.

"Right, sure he does. Everyone except John, you, Mary, Ms.Hudson, our parents, Mike, oh wait."

He suddenly stopped talking and turned away from Greg. He let his emotional side get the better of him again.

"Nevermind."

His little outburst seemed to have shocked the detective as he just stood there. After a while he seemed to have snapped back into reality.

"Come now we both now that's not true."

He turned around agressively.

"Do you know what it's like!? My own brother, who I had done nothing to except what's best for him despises me! My own parents always favoured him over me! My whole life I've lived looked down upon by my family and- and..."

He blinked away tears and started going towards his bedroom.

"Mycroft wait!"

"Leave me alone Greg."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, this one is pretty meh and it's veryy short 😂😂. Constructive criticism appreciated!!


	6. 5. Hasn't this addiction done enough damage already?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds Sherlock high in an abandoned house and expresses how upset he is. Sherlock takes it the wrong way.

John slammed the door shut as he and Sherlock entered the apartment. He had found Sherlock in some kind of an abandoned house, high as shit. The drive back home was silent, but Sherlock knew it was the calm before the storm.

"What the bloody hell Sherlock!?"

John's voice was venomous.

"I told you, I take drugs to stimulate my mind when I don't have a case. Have you seriously already forgotten? I thought-"

"I KNOW THAT!!"

Sherlock lightly flinched at the sudden change of tone. John was unpredictable. He admired that. 

"You promised me!"

John continued, incredibly upset, tears welling up with every passing moment.

"You swore Sherlock, you swore that you'd stop and.......and I- I have to fucking drive you back home because leaving you there would mean a high risk of overdosing!"

Somewhere during the yelling he had begun to cry but neither him or the consultng detective noticed.

"Is that why?"

"Is that why what?"

"Is that why you brought me home?"

It seemed as if now Sherlock was going to start crying. Of course, he didn't, but he was bloody damn close to it.

"No of course not! I brought you home because I love you and care for you, you muppet!"

They both paused and Sherlock chuckled at the insult. John was rubbing his temples, only now noticing the tears running down his cheeks.

"It's just.....hasn't this addiction done enough damage already?"

His voice sounded so broken, so...tired. A huge wawe of guilt overcame the taller man, and yet all he could muster was:

"Has it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda proud of this one but I think it's the shortest so far? Constructive criticsm appreciated!


	7. 6. Why are your eyes so red?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock goes missing again and Mycroft stays up late wanting to find him. Greg knows there's more to that then he lets on.

It was 2 AM on a cold night, typical for London. Greg was making his way to the Diogenes club, Mycroft wasn't home so he had to have been there. He drove in silence, contemplating whether or not he should turn back. He eventually decided to keep driving, as it was unlike his boyfriend to stay there for this long.

As he entered the building he noticed no one else was there. He made his way towards Mycroft's office. It was dark, the only light source being the city lights pouring in through the windows. He made out a silhouette standing, facing the central window and holding a glass with something.

"Mycroft? Is that you?"

The figure turned around and it was indeed his boyfriend.

"Greg? What are you doing here at this time of the night!?"

His voice was startled.

"I can ask you the same question."

The detective just knew Mycroft was going to lie to him.

"I had work to catch up on."

And he was quite clearly correct.

"Well you don't look like you're working."

They now stood next to each other, both looking out onto the city.

Mycroft turned around to face Greg. Whiskey was swirling in his glass, the amber liquid almost glowing in the illuminating city lights.

"You caught me. I couldn't bring myself to go home. Sherlock disappeared, I can not rest until I find him."

He spoke calmly and yet, Greg could see the panic behind the cool facade he put up.

"Mycroft, look at me. Why are your eyes red?"

The taller man was taken aback, suprise flashing across his face for a split second.

"I.....I let my emotions get the better of me. Sherlock isn't around to make fun of me about it after all."

He quickly diverted his eyes. Greg didn't know how to respond.

"We should go home."

"Right, of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk anymore 😂😂 This is one of my favourites so far! Which ship do you want to see next? Constructive criticism appreciated!


	8. 7. How do you think this ends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major spoilers ahead!  
> Sherlock doesn't want to make the jump, giving Jim a reason to single handedly end both of their lives for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major spoilers ahead!

"Moriarty never was particularly interested in staying alive."

Eurus softly spoke, bringing Sherlock to think about what happened a few years ago.

**_-flashback-_ **

Sherlock stood at the edge of St. Bart's hospital, the wind blew and made his coat flutter. He was about to jump, to save Mrs.Hudson, Lestrade and _John._

"It's the only way those snipers won't shoot. I'm certainly not going to call them off."

The man behind him spoke, and something clicked inside of Sherlock's head. He chuckled, and it absolutely pissed Jim off.

"What!? What is it!?? What did I miss!?"

The criminal spat those words out with such hatred it would make anyone freeze.

"You said you're not going to call them off? So there is a codeword. As long as you're alive I don't have to jump."

Now it was Moriarty's turn to laugh. Did he think he could get the codeword out of him? Pathetic.

"Oh, Sherlock~ Your brother and all of his men couldn't get anything out of me, what makes you think you can?"

"I'm not like my brother! You seem to forget that quite often. I know exactly how to get under your skin, exactly how to- What are you doing!?"

Jim had started maniacally laughing. Sherlock couldn't understand why but he was extremely cautious.

"Why. Are. You. Laughing!?"

Jim slowly calmed down. He reached towards his side and pulled out a gun. Sherlock was expecting him to shoot, but what happened was eveything except that.

"You know Sherl, I need to thank you. I've been looking for an excuse to do this lately. You gave me a perfect opportunity."

His voice was eerily calm as he pressed the gun to his head.

"Jim what the fuck are you doing?!"

One could practically see the cogs in Sherlock's head turning as he shouted, but Jim just ignored him and continued.

"As long as I'm **alive** you can get the codeword."

He smirked and looked at Sherlock, and for a split second Sherlock could've sworn there was something except madness in those eyes. Something human.

"How do you think this ends?"

And with that the trigger clicked and Jim fell to the ground.

**_-end of flashback-_ **

"...oh.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this one is extremely short and I might replace it later. Constructive criticism appreciated!


	9. 8. Why would I ever want to be with you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John confesses to Sherlock, but he thinks that John's joking around with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with today's prompt! Expect some more by tonight!

  
John had been building up courage the whole day. It had been 2 months since he moved in with Sherlock and eventually he developed feelings. Of course that wasn’t ideal but it was what it was. He was going to confess today. Surely Sherlock liked him too right? Right? Well that didn’t natter seeing as Sherlock was already here. He sent him a text earlier, saying to meet him at the park because he had something important to say.

“Oh there you are John. What is it?”

Oh God, here it is. The big moment.

“Sherlock, ummm, how do I say this?”

Annoyance filled the taller man’s voice as he spoke.

"Quickly. I have matters to attend to.”

John was looking down at his feet.

“I...I like you? Oh god.. um.. yeah?”

Sherlock started laughing. 

“Oh.. oh dear!”

He wheezed in between laughter. He eventually calmed down.

“John, tell me. Why would I ever want to be with you? Now what was it you needed to tell me?”

John kept his head down. This was what he feared. He was probably going to spend the night at Mike’s.

“Nothing, nevermind.” 

He quickly muttered before turning around and leaving.

"John wait!”

“Forget it Sherlock Holmes!”

Sherlock stood there, dumbfounded. John had? Actually liked him? Oh god, what had he done? He pushed him away, just like everyone else. He thought he was joking but apparently he wasn’t. What was he supposed to do now? He ruined the only chance he ever had with John by laughing at him. He was an awful friend, he should just leave John alone-  
His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar hand on his shoulder.

“Sherlock? Are you alright? Your little minions told me you were just standing and crying in the middle of a park.”

It was his brother, Mycroft. He came there to pick him up. He cared. He’s the only person who he didn’t succesfully push away?  
He hadn’t even noticed when he buried his face into his brother’s shoulder.

“There there Sherlock. Let’s get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write a little longer ones, hope this is ok? Constructive criticism appreciated! Who do you want me to write next? 😊😊


	10. 9. Is that what you think of me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major spoilers ahead!  
> John thinks about Mary's unfortunate end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major spoilers ahead!

**_“Is that what you think of me!?”_ **

  
It was at the beginning of their relationship. Mary had asked him would he ever cheat on her, and he was angry that she thought that about him. He agressively asked her is that what she thought of him. She told him that she didn’t, that she was just asking. Now he wished that that **was** what she thought of him. If she had, she wouldn’t be standing there, a gun to her head. She wouldn’t be in mortal danger. She would have left him, just as she should have. If he only told her when he texted the woman. She wouldn’t have been there right now. He needed to stop this, to save her, to make it up to her. Before hecould think anything else a shot rang through the air and his beautiful wife clutched her chest, she clutched it, and fell to the ground. He ran to her side, but he was too late. The blood was pouring out of her wound at an immense speed, there was no way she’d survive. No way at all. He held her. He held her and sobbed as she exhales one last time. He sat in the pool of crimson, holding his deceased wife, and crying his heart out. With her he died as well. Maybe he was there physically but, he would never be the same. He cried and cried, and he didn’t stop. He couldn’t bear with the fact that his wife was dead, because he wanted to text some random woman he met on the bus. She was gone, and it was his fault. He was a horrible person, and a much worse husband. How will he tell his daughter why she doesn’t have a mum when she’s grown and curious? How is he going to live knowing he caused his wife’s death? What is there to live for anymore? Mary is gone, her wonderful life snuffed out like a candle. He hated himself more than anyone in that moment. More than the woman who shot her, more than AJ, more than Moriarty. 

**_-end of flashback-_ **

  
“John? Are you alright?”

  
He realised that he was just standing there. Sherlock had asked him something and he had zoned out.

  
“What? Oh yes, I’m...I’m alright.”

  
His friend cocked an eyebrow but continued.

  
“I asked you whether you ever thought about cheating on Mary?

  
It was as if he shot his heart with that question.

  
“Of course not! _**Is that what you think of me!?”**_

He found himself repeating the same sentence that led to his ex-wife’s demise.  
He saw Sherlock glancing towards the phone he put down on the table when he answered the question before he looked back at him.

"No of course not. Do you want to go get some chips?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I told y'all to expect another one by tonight! 😆 I lowkey like how this one turned out lol  
> Who do you want me to write next 👀👀  
> And as always kudos and constructive criticism appreciated!! 😊💞


	11. 10. Don't make this any harder than it has to be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major spoilers ahead.  
> Sebastian calls Jim before the Reichenbach fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major spoilers ahead!

  
Jim sat on the edge of a certain roof. Sherlock was going to be there any minute. It was time for “the final problem”. He was doing what was best. And yet he let himself wonder is it really the best. That day he was going to make Sherlock jump. And a key component to that would be shooting himself. He knew he promised to his tiger he won’t go through. But promises are broken. He promised him that he won’t die. But that is what people do, correct? All he could do now is sit here and wait. Any moment now, his nemesis would step onto the roof, and he’d shoot himself not much after that moment. So he sat there in silence. Silently crying.

_**“🎶Whether you’re a brother or whether you’re a mother, you’re staying alive’ staying alive🎶”** _

His phone rang and it took him by surprise. He answered without even looking at the caller ID. He knew exactly who it was.

**“Jim, where the fuck are you!? You said you’d be home, but you’re nowhere to be seen! So you better tell me- Jim? Are you there?”**

The voice on the phone was angry but it soon grew to concern.

**“Jim? James please tell me you’re not where I think you are.”**

The man on the line was rewarded with silence.

**“Oh God, you are aren’t you? You bastard! I hate you! You promised me!”**

"Prromises get broken Sebby.”

Jim knew Sebastian wouldn’t forgive him. But at least he wouldn’t be around for that. Just the thought of his loyal sniper hating him brought tears back up to his eyes.

**“Oh no you fucking don’t! I don’t care what bloody game you’re playing, you better drag your ass home right now or I swear-“**

“I have to do this. It’s the only way. We’ve discussed this."

Jim really hoped Seb wouldn’t do anything stupid. He really did. 

**“Just fucking stay alive goddamnit! What am I supposed to do if you die? I bloody love you idiot! I’ll have nothing to live for if you die James!”**

He hated that he had to do this to Sebastian. And he wasn’t really making it easier.

“Tiger, don’t make this any harder than it already is ok?”

And he hung up. He couldn’t hear how Sebastian screamed on the other side of the phone. He couldn’t hear how his voice cracked because he had started crying. But he knew his Tiger would stay strong. And as Sherlock stepped up to the roof he heard the all familiar tune again.

**_"_ ** **🎶** _**Whether you’re a brother or whether you’re a mother, you’re stayin’ alive’ stayin’ alive🎶”** _

He ignored it, if he picked up, maybe he wouldn’t go through with his plan and he couldn’t risk that. 

_**“🎶Feel the city breakin’ and everybody’s shakin’, and we’re stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive, 🎶”** _

He looked up at Sherlock. He was looking around, analizing. So peculiar. Too bad he was just ordinary.

 _ **“🎶Ah, ah, ah, ah stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive. Ah, ah, ah, ah stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive.🎶”**_  
_**He hung up. He had to.**_  
“Staying alive. So boring isn’t it? It’s just...staying..”

**“God damnit James!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first MorMor fanfic! Inspired by "kittens.tiger" on Instagram. Constructive criticsm appreciated! Expect 2 tomorrow 👀👀👀


	12. 11. How am I supposed to go on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers ahead! Tw: Suicide, depression, murder.  
> Au where Sherlock doesn't return from the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers!   
> Tw: Suicide, murder, depression.

It was a cold night, not unusual for London. John stood in the graveyard. He was looking down at his best friend’s grave. Seven years ago, Sherlock had jumped to his death after Jim Moriarty ruined his reputation and convinced everyone he was a fraud. In his last moments he had tried to tell John he was a fraud. But John didn’t believe him. He couldn’t. He knew his friend wasn’t a fraud. He couldn’t have been. He continued standing there. They said that Jim Moriarty’s body was found on the roof that Sherlock had jumped from. They had proved that Rich Brooks was made up by James. But it was too late. Sherlock killed himself, and it was their fault. Anderson made a fan club, they constantly made theories about Sherlock coming back. Lestrade had retired from his position and moved to a nice village with his family. Mycroft got a higher position in the government and was constantly out of country. He heard Sebastian Moran willingly gave himself up to the police. Irene had started her buisiness anew in Greece. Mrs. Hudson is travelling the world. Sally Donovan took on the position of DI. But what was he supposed to do. His engagement with Mary fell off, Mrs. Hudson sold the building, he lost his job. And so, there he was. Standing in a graveyard at 1 AM. Crying on top of his best friend’s grave. Hic clothes were wet from the rain. But he couldn’t care. He didn’t care for anything anymore. He got barely any sleep, not that he minded. His tears fell and fell.  
“Please.....Please Sherlock. Just one more miracle. Just be alive. Please.... for me. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t live without you.”  
He choked on his own sobs. He had to get this over with quickly. Not that anyone would care if he didn’t.  
“How am I supposed to move on?”  
And with that he pulled out a gun and shot straight through his head.

_**-3 days later-** _

Mycroft stood by the grave. First his brother and now John. Everyone he held close slowly perished. One by one. He had no one left. But he’d stay strong. He had been thinking about suicide for a very long time now. After his brother died so did his parents. After a few years there was a break in to the facility his sister was held in. She was murdered in the process. But now that John had gone and shot himself, he needed to stay strong. He had to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short :\ Also I'm sorry for being a hypocrite but I'm not sure if I'm gonna post the 12th one. Criticism appreciated!


	13. 12. If I told you I hate you, what would you do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Jim get into a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, Sebastian's sentences are in bold letters.

Sebastian and Jim have been arguing for 20 minutes now. They often argued but never this long. Thunder echoed outside but neither could bring themselves to give a shit. The room was dark as Jim had come home late, again. Sebastian told him that he loves him and he didn’t get it back. And that was the final drop. All the words and emotions that were bubbling up in both of them ever since the Reichenbach fall poured out. They were mad at each other. They were bloody pissed. But it wasn’t a dry kind of anger. It wasn’t the type of anger when you scream, when your voice is full of hatred, when you throw things out of rage, no. It was wet anger. The anger in which your voice cracks and you’re holding back tears. The type of anger that had your entire body shaking. That kind of anger. They had said things that they meant and that they didn’t. Both of them were hurt but kept pushing. Because they couldn’t stop. They could barely see each other but both of them just knew that the other was probably blinking tears away. But they kept pushing. They kept yelling, kept throwing insults etc. To Seb it seemed as if no matter what he did he was never enough, it seemed like James wasn’t putting any effort into the relationship. Like he didn’t really care. Meanwhile to Jim it seemed like Sebastian didn’t love him anymore, like he realized how awful he is. And seeing as neither of them were too good at communicating, everything was leading up to this. Everything grew and expanded until it reached a certain point, a breaking point of you will. When it reaches it’s breaking point it collapses onto itself. All of it’s mistakes, everything, had been kept up until that point in time when it’s released. And they just reached their breaking point. And shit was about to go down.

**“Do you even care!?”**

“Of course I fucking care!”

**“It sure doesn’t seem like it! If I told you I hate you what would you do!?”**

And Moriarty had the audacity to chuckle at this. It took all Seb’s self control not to punch him right there.

“Well do you?”

**“Do I what?”**

"Do you hate me then?”

**“Just answer the goddamn question Jim!”**

And there it was again. The chuckle. He eventually sighed.

“I’d tell you to get the fuck out of my house. I’d tell you to pack your shit and leave me if you already hate me. Because if you don’t have the guts to even tell me that, then what the hell should I keep you around for.”

“What do you mean by “if you don’t have the guts to”?!”

“What it sounds like. Take your shit and get the fuck out of my sight Moran.”

**“I will!”**

But what Jim didn’t tell him was that he’d dwell upon the fact that another one didn’t stick around after he met him. That he couldn’t even keep his sniper. That he loved him. That he hated himself for making him feel this way.   
And what Sebastian didn’t say was how he didn’t hate him. How he could never bring himself to. How he left because he thought the opposite was true. How he loved him  
They were going to make up in 2 or 3 days but it hurt them nontheless. Pain, although temporary, is still there. And they’ll both always think back on this moment, conciously or not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! This one is kinda more on the descriptive side lmao  
> Criticism appreciated!


End file.
